Edna & Harvey: Murderer
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: After escaping the clutches of Dr. Marcel, Edna decides to have a little one-on-one with her childhood toy.


Edna & Harvey

Murderer

Disclaimer: I do not own Edna & Harvey. This story is non-profit.

Based Loosely on the Harvey Ending of "Edna & Harvey: The Breakout"

Edna stared down the stairway. At the bottom laid Dr. Marcel, his body contorted in a completely unnatural way. Edna panted heavily, the croquet mallet in her hand slowly slipping from her grip and falling on the floor. She soon fell to her knees beside it, tears filling her eyes. She just stared down. She stared down at the deformed mass below.

"_He deserved it Edna,"_ came the familiar voice of Harvey.

Edna refused to even look at the stuffed blue rabbit in her hands. She didn't dare. In her mind, she knew he was smiling. She knew he was happy that she did what she did. She could "hear" it in his voice.

"_He would have destroyed you,"_ He continued. _"He'd have taken away who you are. You wouldn't be fun anymore. But now we're free. You're free! It's finally over."_

She didn't respond. She continued to sit there, bitter tears rolling down her eyes. It was as if she was pretending not to hear him. Of course, Harvey knew that was impossible. He was a part of her. She couldn't shut him out. Not Now.

A sound hit Edna's ears. Sirens. In the distance. Police. Damn Marcel. He had called for them before confronting her. He had foreseen this. Edna shot up, Harvey still in hand, but the mallet on the floor. It didn't matter. She had to run.

Edna ran down the stairs and out the back door. She ran for her life, the wind blowing up her hospital gown, exposing her more than before. It still didn't matter. All she wanted was to get way. She needed to get away from her house; from Marcel; from everything.

Edna ran. She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. This ended up taking her to the top of a cliff looking over the lake. The cliff ended in a sharp drop straight to the water and rocks. She once again collapsed to her knees, sitting silently under the light of the moon.

"_Don't feel bad, Edna,"_ Harvey said. _"It wasn't your fault; what happened to Alfred. That was just a dumb accident. You have no reason to feel guilty."_

"Shut up," she muttered.

"_What's wrong?"_ Harvey asked. _"I'm only telling the truth. You didn't do anything wrong. You were…"_

"I Said, Shut up, God Damn You!" Edna yelled, staring daggers into the toy's eyes. "Just Shut The Hell Up! This Is All Your Fault, You Blue Bastard!"

"_Me?"_ The rabbit toy asked in a surprised tone._ "What do you mean? I'm just a bunny rabbit. I didn't…"_

"You Murdered Him!" Edna screamed, squeezing its neck with both hands. "You Murdered My Alfred, You Bastard!"

"_What?!"_ He said in a surprised tone. _"Have you really gone crazy Edna? You know what happened. You were the one who pushed him down the stairs. It was an accident. You…"_

"You!" She continued, cutting him off. "Stop Lying! You've lied to me from the very start! You knew what really happened the whole time! Right from the start, when I woke up in the hospital, you knew the truth. You only fed me little tidbits of information; my father's death; names and places; just enough to motivate me to escape. Everything else; the flashbacks; my memories about people; that was a lie."

"_How can you say that?"_ Harvey asked, his voice growing hoarse, as though he had trouble breathing. _"You know how you felt about Alfred. The kid was a jerk. He was a whiney little tattletale. You picked on him because of what a wimp he was."_

"Oh, I remember," She said angrily. "I remember what a little weasel he could be sometimes. But also remember when he could be fun. He never wanted to do dangerous things like ride on the lawnmower or climb on the house; but he'd also push me on the swing and ride on the seesaw with me. He wouldn't let me copy his notes; but he'd help me study and understand. You helped me remember what I hated about him; but I bet you thought I'd never remember how much I cared about him. How much I…" She chocked on a sob. "…loved him." She began to weep openly again, lowing her arms, but keeping a vice-grip on the toy.

Harvey was panicked now. He'd seen this coming. Ever since she'd talked about how she missed the little turd back at the hospital, he suspected that her feelings for him were resurfacing. He had tried to defuse that with the delusions; having his painting talk in an obnoxious voice. Of course, the real Alfred never talked in such a voice, but he needed to keep her mind focused on getting them out and avoiding any thoughts about the boy.

"_Okay," _ he admitted. _"So maybe I have a biased impression of the kid and I pushed that off on you. I still don't see how that makes me a killer."_

"But that's not all you did," She said. "You tried to make me think I had wanted to kill him. You hinted at my motivations from the start. Dad and Alfred eating ice cream together while I was locked in the cellar; the note from Alfred's dad telling the teacher to hold me back; my dad agreeing to have me brain washed just so I could be an obedient little housewife; but they were all lies. They were lies you made up to make me think I'd wanted Alfred dead. You were sowing the seeds of guilt, trying to trick me."

"_How do you…?" _ He was going to ask how she knew that was fake.

"Because I'm not an idiot!" she screamed. "Those were things I never experienced. Like you said, I shouldn't trust what a figment of my imagination sees, especially when it's an obvious lie! My dad didn't lock me in the cellar so he could eat ice-cream with Alfred; I locked myself in accidentally and had to use my toenails to undo the lock. I was never shoved in the closet by my teacher, so I certainly never found an incriminating letter in his coat. And I didn't give Alfred the slip because I was grounded; I did it because we were playing hide and seek. Everything you showed me was a distortion of the truth. All to make me think I killed Alfred of my own volition; make me think I really was an insane monster. You even tried to create figments of my father killing Alfred, just to make me seem more insane, but my mind rejected them. I knew my dad wouldn't hurt a fly."

"_Okay! Okay!"_ Harvey cried out. _"I admit it, I screwed with your mind a bit. It's not too hard, given that I'm a part of your mind. I figured, if you began to suspect yourself, you'd give up the investigation out of fear of what you'd learn. I figured blissful ignorance was better than guilt. But I still don't get what makes you want to blame me for what happened to Alfred! Why do you blame me?"_

"You told me to push him," She hissed.

Harvey remained silent.

"You Told me to push him," she repeated. "You knew what would happen, that's why you told me to push him. You wanted him dead. It's why you had me trick him into my room. You knew he'd see my diary on the desk." A sob escaped her throat. "He'd see what I'd written. What You told me to write. How I thought he was a toad and how you were my only friend. I didn't believe it, but I was mad. We'd had a test. He'd passed and I'd failed. I was angry when I wrote that. But I got over it. That's why we were playing. But he read it. He thought I hated him. He thought that I liked you more than him. That's why he grabbed you. He was jealous and angry. He probably didn't mean it. He was just upset, like I was when I wrote that."

Harvey didn't respond, still.

"I might have explained it to him," she continued. "He might have understood. But then you told me to push him! You urged me to do it; just like always. You always encouraged me to follow my impulses, even when they were dangerous. I tried to ignore it; but you kept urging, and urging, and urging and then…" she paused. Her breathing was shaky. Her shoulders shook with every breath.

"_You stupid cunt."_

Edna stared at the toy, its voice deeper and angrier than before.

"_You just couldn't let it be,"_ he said._ "Couldn't just accept what you did and let us have our fun. No, you had to be smart. You had to know. You Had to know. I knew things were bad when the Doc spilled the beans about dear old Dad. I knew it wouldn't end there. I knew you'd have dig your nose into what wasn't your concern. What a mixed blessing that turned out to be. You'd never got this far before; not even close. Every time, you'd get caught. It might be the guard; the doorman; Shit! Even Bladder caught you once, the lazy fuck. You never got far. You never had the motivation. Oh, but a mystery; one about your poor old man; that got your ass in gear. I should have let them catch you. Should've let dear Doctor Marcel drain your brain back to retard level and started over. But I had to chance it. You'd never gotten so far. You'd never been with the other patients. You'd never had a plan. But you did it! You figured a way out! We're free!"_

"We deserve to be locked away!" Edna shouted. "We're responsible for the deaths of five people! We killed Alfred! Dad died for us! We let Key Master go and he killed that poor reverend! Then we killed Key Master! And now we've murdered Doctor Marcel! Key Master was right! People like us… Like me… should never be let out!"

"_Fuck Key Master!"_ Harvey shouted back. _"And fuck you too, you fucking bitch! I'm calling the shots here! I wasn't about to let us die in that hellhole, perpetually resetting to level zero like some cheap videogame. And now we're out and I'm never going back!"_

"Who says you're going anywhere?" Edna asked. She reared up her arm with Harvey in her hand, ready to toss him. "Like I'd keep you around after what you've done!"

Harvey just laughed. He laughed hard and long.

"What's so funny?!" Edna demanded, still ready to toss the toy away into the ocean.

"_You won't do it,"_ he said. _"So, I killed your boyfriend; who gives a crap? You're nothing without me. I'm the only thing that kept you alive in that place. Without me, you'd be a housewife somewhere, washing dishes and sucking your husband's cock and the world would be poorer for it. You're an artist, Edna. You're a born psychopath. No one appreciates that more than me."_

Edna's arm slackened, coming to a rest at her side.

"_There,"_ Harvey said with pride, _"You see? You're nothing without me, and you know it. Without me, you're nothing. I'm what keeps you going. I'm the closest thing to sanity you'll ever have. Without me…"_

"Without you," she interrupted, "Alfred would be alive. My dad would be alive." She brought the doll to her face. "My life would be perfect, without you."

She shoved the doll to the ground. She reached to the impossibly deep and completely inexplicable pockets of the hospital gown and pulled out the scissors. She clipped them twice while staring menacingly down at the toy.

"_Edna,"_ Harvey squeeked nervously, _"what are you doing?"_

"What I should have done years ago," She said as she reared back the sheers. "Disposing of the unneeded trash!"

She reared back and made to thrust the sheers into the thing; when, suddenly, she heard a voice cry;

"WAIT!"

This wasn't Harvey's voice. It was her voice. But this was softer; higher pitched. She blinked in surprise at what her eyes beheld. Laying beneath her, pinned by her arm, was no longer a soft, blue bunny rabbit; but a little girl. Edna quickly recognized the girl as her younger self. She was exactly as she remembered from the visions; a smaller, better dressed version of herself.

"You can't kill me," She said, a pleading look in her eyes. "Don't you understand? We're the same! I'm you; and you're me. If you destroy me, you'll be killing the best parts of yourself."

Edna seemed to hesitate, her arm hovering over the girl.

The image of child-Edna smiled warmly and reached up, cupping the cheek of her older self. "Everything I've done, I did for us. We never have to grow up. We can still be the rambunctious little girl we always wanted to be."

Edna shook her head, a grim look on her face. "We all have to grow up sometime, Harvey. I'm sick of being a child."

The girl withdrew her hand, mirroring her counterpart's grim face. "If you kill me, you'll be all alone in this world. You'll never have any friends. I'm the only friend you've ever really had."

Edna reared up the sheers again. "I'll take that risk." She lunged.

Bits of white cotton and blue terrycloth splayed about as Edna gouged the toy with the sheers. At times, her vision would shift from the emaciated rabbit, to a bloodied version of her past self. This did nothing to deter her. Even as cotton and cloth became flesh and blood, she pushed aside her delusions and continued her task. Soon, the object was nothing but an emaciated lump of cloth. It maintained the barest shape of what it once was, but was otherwise unrecognizable.

There wasn't a voice any longer. For the first time in many years, Edna was truly alone. Tears rolled down her eyes. Lightning crashed, as the storm she had seen earlier hitting Aluman was now passing over, bringing a rain shower with it. Edna simply continued to cry in solitude, allowing the rain to wash over her. The remains of Harvey became soaked in the rain. Still, they made no sound.

Edna then felt something put on her shoulders. It was heavy and somewhat uncomfortable, and made a crinkling sound every time she moved. She turned her head and looked up, seeing the warm and inviting face of Aluman. The psychic mental patient was standing behind her, sans his cape, which was draped over her shoulders. Behind him were Hoti and Moti, also with friendly expressions to comfort the poor girl. Aluman extended a hand to Edna, who used it to help herself up.

"It's over now, my child," Aluman said in his ever aloof voice. "Your nightmare has finally ended."

Edna leant into the older man, who embraced the girl comfortingly. They remained like that for a brief time before breaking off.

Aluman looked up at the storm. "We best head for shelter. I'd say I've come as close to being an energy being as I care to for tonight. And I'm sure you need some rest from this ordeal."

Edna nodded wearily.

Aluman smiled. "Luckily, it would seem someone forgot to set the break on their car and lost track of it. Fortunately, our formerly conjoined friends happened across it while we searched for you."

Edna giggled with her usual "Heehee," as she recalled sending poor Bladder on a post urinary car chase.

"We'd better go," Hoti said. "Half a sweater doesn't do much for rain protection."

"No kidd'n," Moti replied.

The group started walking off. However, Edna turned back. She ran back to the remnants of what was once her constant companion and picked them up. In the back of her mind, she could almost hear him calling her name in that cutesy voice of his. She balled it up and tossed it like a baseball into the lake. She then turned and rejoined her friends, making plans to acquire actual clothes in the morning.

Dr. Marcel slowly opened one of his eyes. He looked about as best he could, but his vision was half obscured. He realized he was laying on a bed, with a breathing mask over his face. He turned his head to see heart monitors bleeping off his vitals. A younger man in doctor's garb moved into his view.

"Doctor Marcel?" The man said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," he said wearily. "Where am I?"

"In the city hospital," the young man replied. "You've had quite an accident. If you don't mind me saying, sir, it's a miracle you're alive."

"Cut the crap and give me the bad news, kid," Marcel said gruffly.

The Doctor adjusted his collar nervously. "I-I'm sorry. But…"

"Spit it out, God Damn you!" Marcel shouted.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "I-it would seem that you've severed part of your spinal cord during a… rather bad fall. You also seem to have endured blunt force trauma to part of your face, which caused one of your eyes to…" The man hesitated.

"Pop out." Marcel stated impatiently. "Grow a pair you pansy. I asked you to tell me what's wrong, so tell me. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, just get to the damn point."

"Well…" The Doctor started, hesitating again, briefly. "In addition to losing your eye, I'm afraid that you're now a paraplegic. You'll never walk again sir."

Marcel looked up to the ceiling and grumbled to himself, "Little bitch."

"I'm sorry sir?" The Doctor said.

"Damn right you are," Marcel replied. "Never met a sorrier excuse for a Doctor in my life. You make Frank Burns look competent. What about the girl?"

"Girl?"

"Yes, the girl," Marcel repeated, annoyed; his monitor showing a faster heart rate. "The one who did this to me. Where is she?"

"I-I-I'm not aware of that, sir." The Doctor replied. "The Police received a phone call, saying there might be an incident at the address you were at. Something about a dangerous, criminally insane psychopath."

"I made the call," Marcel said. "You mean to tell me the bitch got away?"

"I would guess so, sir," The Doctor said.

"Damn it all to hell!" Marcel exclaimed, the machine beeping faster to reflect his rage. "I want the chief of police in here right now! That psychopath is a menace to public safety we have to track her down."

"Please, Doctor Marcel, you need to rest," Doctor said, trying to calm the man down. "You've been through a traumatic ordeal. You need time to recuperate."

"Am I dying, son?" Marcel asked; or demanded, more like.

"Well, presently your condition is stable. But…"

"Butts are for sitting! I won't have anyone sitting down on the job when that maniac is on the loose! Mark my words, she's killed before and will kill again. I want Edna Konrad found and locked up!"

Marcel's heart monitor was beeping a mile-a-minute. Just then, a nurse entered, carrying a mobile phone. "Excuse me, Doctor," she said. "but there's a call for Doctor Marcel."

"I'll take it!" Marcel said, the beeping of the machine finally slowing down. "With any luck, it's my attorney, ready to slap a malpractice-suit against you incompetent oafs."

The nurse walks up and places the phone by his head. As it was placed, Marcel's heart rate returned to normal.

"Get the hell out, both of you!" Marcel commanded. "And find me the police! I want that woman found!"

The Doctor and nurse gladly vacated the unpleasant man's presence.

"Who is it?" Marcel directed towards the phone.

"Hello, Doctor," came the soft female voice from the other side.

The machine registered a skipped beat. Marcel's eyes widened in shock. "Edna," he said softly.

"I was so happy when I found out you were alive," she said. "Five lives is a bit much for one person to bear the guilt for, don't you think?"

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Uh, uh, Doctor," she said in an airy tone. "That would be telling. I only just got out of the hospital a few days ago. I'm in no hurry to get back."

Marcel ignored the fact that he was apparently out for a few days and continued. "Listen to me, Edna…"

But Edna interrupted him. "Oh, I almost forgot. I think you'll be happy to know I killed Harvey."

Marcel's face contorted in confusion. "You did what?"

"Yep," she said. "Carved him into itty bitty teeny bits of evil. You were right, he was a problem after all. But, now he's gone. Off to imaginary bunny hell where bunny Satan is serving his innards with a side of carrots."

Marcel shook his head, the monitor again showing an increasingly frantic heart rate. "Look, Edna, it doesn't matter that Harvey's gone. You're still sick. You need to come back to the asylum. We can finally fix what's wrong with you."

"Like hell you will," Edna replied, cynically. "I'm perfectly fine with how I am. And even if I wasn't, I'm not letting you get your hands on my brain. Me and my friends are gonna go far away. We're gonna go farther than you can believe. You'll never find us in a hundred years."

"Damn it, girl, listen to me!" Marcel commanded. "You're a danger to everyone around you. What if you have a relapse? What if Harvey comes back?"

"Then I'll cross that bridge when I hit it," Edna said cheerily, her smirk almost audible.

"Edna, I…"

"And one more thing, Doctor Marcel," Edna continued, this time in a much more even tone. "I don't blame you for hating me for taking Alfred away. Believe me, I regret that more than everything else. But that's no excuse for murdering my father."

"What are you talking about?" Marcel asked, seemingly insulted by the accusation. He failed to notice another skip of a beat on the monitor.

"Alfred's death was an accident," she said. "Anyone with a brain could see that. Why would my dad take the blame for something that wasn't even a crime, just a tragedy? Answer; because of you!"

"You're delusional," Marcel replied, the monitor skipping again. "He did that to protect you."

"From what? The police? Who's going to convict a little girl for murder in what was clearly an accident? Unless a well known psychologist, say you for instance, was willing to testify that I was criminally insane; someone with the influence, respect and clout to make that claim stick. What if that man recommended life in an intuition; life with shock treatments and mental torture and virtually no standard of care? What would a man like Mattis be willing to do to prevent that?"

Marcel's brow furrowed. "That's non-sense. You have no proof."

"I know that," she said. "But it's the only logical answer. You convinced my father to take the blame in exchange for my freedom. Instead, you let him die in prison and went back on your word. You murdered Mattis Konrad, just to get even with me. You did it just to make me suffer."

"You're insane," Marcel said angrily.

"And you did nothing to fix that," She replied. "Congratulations, Doctor Marcel. Not only are you a liar, a murderer and a monster; you're also a crappy psychiatrist."

Marcel laid silently, a grimace on his face.

"Goodbye, Doctor Marcel," Edna finally said. "I know I'll never forget what happened to me; but I'm going to try my hardest to forget You. Have a nice life, bastard."

The other side of the line closed. Marcel remained still as the monitor continued to record his heart rate, now permanently agitated.

(AN. So, this is my vision of the ending of "Edna & Harvey: The Breakout", or, as I like to call it, the unofficial good ending. I saw the walkthrough on Youtube and, by the end, I felt neither ending felt satisfactory on its own, so I decided to meld them together into my own third ending, which, I feel, wraps up all the mysteries and inconsistencies of the plot better than the game's two preset endings did. Some might say it's nonsensical to blame a toy rabbit for someone's death, but this isn't exactly a rational situation. I think this sheds new light on the flashback sequences. Feel free to give your opinions and criticisms.)


End file.
